Myles Cranford
Myles Cranford played Earl, the old man, in the season thirteen Grey's Anatomy episode Falling Slowly. Career Filmography *''Pay Attention'' (????) *''Pappy Hour (short)'' (????) *''The Graveyard Shift (short)'' (????) *''Two Words (short)'' (????) *''White Zombie'' (????) *''Quarter Turn (short)'' (????) *''Vermin Town'' (????) *''The Walk'' (2020) *''Muna'' (2019) *''Robocall'' (2019) *''100 Yards'' (2019) *''Hatchback'' (2019) *''The American King-As told by an African Priestess'' (2019) *''The Bible'' (2019) *''Looking In (short)'' (2018) *''St. Agatha'' (2018) *''Anonymous 616'' (2018) *''Everyone In: VR (short)'' (2018) *''Downward Twin'' (2018) *''Scratch'' (2018) *''Valor (Short)'' (2018) *''Shakespeare in the Laundromat'' (2017) *''The Ones (short)'' (2017) *''MIRA Protocol (short)'' (2017) *''The Playground'' (2017) *''Counting for Thunder'' (2017) *''Coffee & Cabbage'' (2017) *''Enlightened (short)'' (2016) *''Journey to Freedom (short)'' (2016) *''You Will Never Find My Body (short)'' (2016) *''Thanksgiving with Black Families (short)'' (2016) *''Erasing Eden'' (2016) *''Remembering Trauma (short)'' (2016) *''Interwoven'' (2016) *''Seattle Road'' (2016) *''Hunter Gatherer'' (2016) *''Consumption'' (2016) *''Birthday in a Dark Room (short)'' (2016) *''Hard World for Small Things (short)'' (2016) *''The Caterpillar Trail (short)'' (2015) *''Death of Seth (short)'' (2015) *''Postal Jerks'' (2015) *''Counting for Thunder'' (2015) *''Some Torches Don't Burn (short)'' (2015) *''Alpha-1'' (2015) *''A Gentleman Always (short)'' (2015) *''The Convicted (short)'' (2015) *''1915'' (2015) *''Nowhere to Go (short)'' (2015) *''The Hepburn Effect (short)'' (2015) *''What Is Momo? (short)'' (2015) *''The Three Canvases (short)'' (2015) *''Somewhere the King (short)'' (2015) *''Caroline Parakeet (short)'' (2014) *''Misbehaving (short)'' (2014) *''Dirty Red Hands'' (2014) *''Is That You?'' (2014) *''Seekers'' (2014) *''The Silent Message (short)'' (2014) *''Hail Columbia (short)'' (2014) *''Eye See (short)'' (2014) *''The Black Water Vampire'' (2014) *''Low Down'' (2014) *''Closure (short)'' (2013) *''Journey to Freedom (short)'' (2013) *''Son Shine (short)'' (2013) *''Duke'' (2013) *''Dr. Terry Richard Bazes, Author of Lizard World, Presents Old People Eating Eggs in 3D (short)'' (2013) *''A Leading Man'' (2013) *''Liquid Feet'' (2013) *''The Sunshine Shop: The Lovaganza Convoy Proof of Concept (short)'' (2013) *''Callbox 23 (short)'' (2012) *''How to Change the World (short)'' (2012) *''Tappin' (short)'' (2012) *''Malachi IX (short)'' (2012) *''Against the Grain'' (2012) *''Demon's Dilemma (short)'' (2012) *''Blood Rush'' (2012) *''Eddie and Arrow (short)'' (2012) *''Charity Case (short)'' (2012) *''Returning Home (short)'' (2012) *''Help Wanted'' (2012) *''The Red Pill (short)'' (2012) *''Monday Morning'' (2012) *''A Matter of Life or Death (short)'' (2012) *''Forbidden Fruit Pie (short)'' (2011) *''Guess Whom (short)'' (2011) *''Pearblossom (short)'' (2011) *''Please don't touch (short)'' (2011) *''The Tribe (short)'' (2011) *''We Present: Episode 9 (short)'' (2011) *''Drama: A Comedy Pilot (short)'' (2011) *''Forced Perspective (short)'' (2011) *''Black and Jewish (Black and Yellow Parody) (short)'' (2011) *''$lowdown (short)'' (2011) *''The Good River (short)'' (2011) *''GoldenBox (short)'' (2011) *''Calypso (short)'' (2010) *''Faith and Dreams (short)'' (2010) *''Halfway Where? (short)'' (2010) *''Look Not at the Mountains! (short)'' (2010) *''The Final Transaction (short)'' (2010) *''Milf'' (2010) *''The Co-Worker'' (2010) *''Titanic II'' (2010) *''Mega Piranha'' (2010) *''Through My Sister's Eyes (short)'' (2010) *''James Warwick (short)'' (2009) *''Pole Tricks (short)'' (2009) *''Sin by Silence (short)'' (2009) *''If I Was Like You (short)'' (2009) *''Clubbers (short)'' (2009) *''Sex Pot'' (2009) *''Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus'' (2009) *''Nowhere Mary (short)'' (2009) *''Grip (short)'' (2009) *''Weigh Money (short)'' (2009) *''Generation Y (short)'' (2008) *''Arrested Development (short)'' (2003) Television *''Emergency: LA'' (2020) *''Human Resources'' (2019) *''Brown Paper Bag (mini-series)'' (2019) *''Mindhunter'' (2019) *''I Am the Night (mini-series)'' (2019) *''METRO (short)'' (2018) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''Anatomy of An Antihero 4 redemption (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories'' (2017) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2017) *''No Actor Parking'' (2017) *''Adam Ruins Everything'' (2016) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Unacquainted'' (2016) *''Playhouse of Cards: The Web Series (mini-series)'' (2015) *''CollegeHumor Originals'' (2015) *''Surviving...'' (2015) *''Disrespectful Man: The Series'' (2015) *''Key and Peele'' (2015) *''The Campaign'' (2013) *''The Mentalist'' (2013) *''The Office'' (2012) *''Awake'' (2012) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''Lost Tapes'' (2010) External Links * Category:Actors